leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tauros (Pokémon)
|} Tauros (Japanese: ケンタロス Kentauros) is a introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, but it is considered to be a counterpart of . Biology Tauros is a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot. Tauros is a male-only species with no true female counterpart. Tauros is a violent, rowdy Pokémon that whips itself into a frenzy using its three tails. Once it starts charging, it is unable to stop or change course until it hits something. It lives and travels in herds on . It will lock horns with others of its kind, and the herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns. While still ferocious, Tauros are more calm in Alola than elsewhere, likely due to the region's climate. The practice of riding Tauros is believed to have started in Alola. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Tauros a herd of 30 Tauros in EP035, an episode that was banned in multiple countries due to the prolific use of guns, leading to confusion for many as to how he obtained them. The first time Ash ever used any of his Tauros in a was against of the Orange Islands in Hello Pummelo. Other A 's Tauros appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss-Match. He battled 's Pokémon, easily defeating with before being knocked out by 's . Two Tauros appeared in Get Along, Little Pokémon, under the ownership of . He used them to pull his stagecoach as he traverses Mandarin Island South. Multiple Tauros appeared in Tricks of the Trade in Palmpona, including one under the ownership of Fernando, a Trainer who managed to get ten consecutive victories in the tournament. Ash brought his from Professor Oak's Laboratory for this occasion as well, managing to defeat Fernando. A Trainer's Tauros appeared in Two Hits and a Miss, where he had gone out of control. As a result, Ash had to use his to stop him. Multiple Tauros appeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, where they were among the Pokémon on Paniola Ranch. Two of them reappeared in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, where they fought with each other; and in Big Sky, Small Fry!. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, some of the Tauros attacked Kiawe's Marowak, and one got annoyed at Ash's Poipole when it went to grab one of his tails. Three Poké Ride Tauros appeared in Alolan Open House!, where they were stolen by Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp from children at the Pokémon School. A Trainer's Tauros appeared in The Island Whisperer!, where he attacked 's Poké Ride . The fight was later broken up by Olivia's , and Tauros was then calmed down by Olivia herself. A Poké Ride Tauros appeared in Big Sky, Small Fry!, where Olivia used him to travel around Paniola Town. Minor appearances Multiple Tauros debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where they were seen at the Laramie Ranch. One was later seen among the Pokémon participating in the Big P Pokémon Race. A Tauros appeared in A Chansey Operation, where he was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. Multiple Tauros appeared in the opening sequence of Mewtwo Strikes Back, where they were among those captured by s with the aid of . A Tauros appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion as part of the cast for the movie " ". Multiple Tauros appeared in a flashback in The Lost Lapras. Multiple Tauros appeared in The Power of One. A Tauros appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Tauros appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Tauros appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of Mr. Shellby. It is used to pull his wagon so he can feed the Pokémon he is taking care of. Multiple Tauros appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, where they went on a rampage after being startled by a troublesome . A Trainer's Tauros appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. An injured Tauros appeared under the care of in A Bite to Remember. Nick's father owns a Tauros that he uses for traveling in Celebi and Joy!. Multiple Tauros made brief cameo appearances in Destiny Deoxys. A Tauros appeared in Beg, Burrow and Steal. Multiple Tauros made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Trainer's Tauros appeared in Glory Blaze! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. A Tauros was used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A group of Tauros appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. They were among the Pokémon encountered in Xatu's Forest. Multiple Tauros made cameo appearances in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Tauros were caught by the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One). A Tauros appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, where he was used in the Ninja Village. A Tauros appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Four Poké Ride Tauros appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Poké Ride Tauros appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. Three Poké Ride Tauros appeared in To Top a Totem!, where a driver was using them to pull his cart. Multiple Tauros appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Tauros appeared in Real Life...Inquire Within!, where Kiawe was cleaning him for work experience at the Pokémon Center. A Trainer's Tauros appeared in Securing the Future!, where he joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries is a powerful destructive force.}} }} In Pokémon Origins ]] 's Tauros appeared in File 4: Charizard, where he was briefly shown battling at the Kanto Power Plant. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash in the Ash & Pikachu manga owns a Tauros. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga owns a Tauros. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Tauros the Tyrant, a Tauros, apparently captured in the , was used as a mount by members of Team Rocket. By whipping his tails, he was able to control the Pokémon of the other s, a method that easily exploited by pushing it off a cliff and having Ditty mimic its appearance. He was later used in Great Girafarig to chase after Suicune, only to be defeated after Eusine's had ed him. In Quilava Quandary, the Day-Care Couple uses a Tauros to help . A Tauros appeared in a fantasy in Moving Past Milotic. later a Tauros in Cleaning Up Grimer, adding him to his main team and nicknaming him Tauler. A Tauros appeared in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun, called by via the Ride Pager, to help with deliveries in his job as a courier. Two wild Tauros appeared in the Poni Wilds in PASM23. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga catches a Tauros in Rampage At The Safari Zone?!. is shown with one in Save the Pokémon Zoo!!. is seen with a Tauros in Good-Bye, Pikachu?!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Tauros which he caught in the Safari Zone. In the TCG In the TFG One Tauros figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} , it whips its body repeatedly with its three long tails.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} on }} }} |} |} and }} and }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} , , and , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter with )}} |} |} in Poni Gauntlet}} and }} |} |} In side games |area= }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 32, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |area=Windy Prairie (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley (post-ending), Desert: All }} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak! (Reward), Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 2}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 552 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Sixth release)}} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Quick Attack Tauros|English|United States|5|August 9 to 29, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Quick Attack Tauros}} |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Tauros|English|United States|25|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Tauros}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Tauros|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Tauros}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Tauros |evolution=N/A |stamina=150 |attack=198 |defense=197 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Tauros can be seen as a counterpart to . Both are bovine-like Pokémon with the same base stat total. While Tauros is a male-only species, Miltank is female-only species. * Despite not being associated with a certain group, both Tauros and Miltank are listed on the same Pokédex page in . The same trait is true with and . * In , if the player has a Tauros with a Game Boy origin marking, Game Freak Morimoto remarks on how Tauros used to be one of the most powerful Pokémon in the metagame of the Generation I core series games, in part because it could learn . * Tauros forms a notable bug in Pokémon Play It!, a game largely based on the Trading Card Game. Once the "Tauros" card appears, either in the player's own deck or that of the digital opponent, the game will shut down or freeze the computer. * Tauros was designed by Shigeki Morimoto. Origin It is based on a or a and may also be based on the constellation . Its tail is based on a , more specifically the . Name origin Tauros may be a shorter form of its Japanese name, Kentauros. It is worth noting that tauros and taurus are, respectively, and for bull. Tauros could also be a corruption of toro ( for bull, derived from the Latin). Kentauros may be derived from the Japanese ケンタウロス , which itself derives from the Greek Κένταυρος. It could also be a corruption of , a large south-sky constellation representing a centaur. In other languages }}, }} |fr=Tauros|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Tauros|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tauros|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Tauros|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=켄타로스 Kentaros|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=大隻牛 Daaihjekngàuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big cow". 大隻 also means bulky. |zh_cmn=肯泰羅 / 肯泰罗 Kěntàiluó|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=टॉरोस Tauros|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Таурос Tauros|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=เคนเทารอส Kentauros|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Tauros External links Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Tauros es:Tauros fr:Tauros it:Tauros ja:ケンタロス zh:肯泰罗